


isn't it delicate?

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: 122. "Do you ever stop smiling?"





	isn't it delicate?

**Author's Note:**

> well here i am again with some more fluff. tbh when i first started writing this one and trying to think it through the race was g*rmany '18 but i genuinely hate that race and i couldn't write it about that so this is set in russia '18.

Lewis was sitting down in the cool down room. He needed a moment to think through everything. He looked up and saw Sebastian smiling. You'd think having the championship slip away from him more and more each race would make him frown and not smile but here he is smiling and Lewis admires him for that. It makes him feel better a bit somehow.

Lewis looked at Valtteri now. He was the one frowning. Lewis knows Valtteri deserved today's race win but his words couldn't do anything. The team had decided before the race and there was nothing Lewis could do about that. No matter how many times he asked for them to let him win this one it was a done deal.

After the press conference they went back into the cool down room. It was a lot calmer now. Not much staff, not many cameras and no screaming fans. Lewis felt shit. He felt like his name was written on something that wasn't his. It felt like it was a stolen win and he knew this feeling was one he never wants to have to taste again. 

Sebastian was sitting down on the couch, talking to Antti and Angela who were sitting opposite him. Lewis was on his lap, hands around Sebastian's midriff, his face burried in his neck. Lewis was slightly listening to the conversation they were having, not really caring for it, his thoughts were louder than their voices. Valtteri escaped him before they could talk, he would be lying if he said that didn't hurt him. Lewis wanted to tell him his side if the story and try to make him feel better but…..

Suddenly he remembered his earlier thoughts. He looked up to see Seb deep in conversation, a hint of a smile on his face. Sebastian could feel Lewis' hot breaths hitting his neck, becoming more hot and wet as Lewis moved his head closer. 

"Do you ever stop smiling?" Lewis mutters, he didn't want Antti and Angela to hear them.

"You don't like my smile?"

"You know I do," Sebastian could feel a small smile on Lewis' lips, the delicate skin touching his skin, "seeing you smile makes my day better but you know if it were me in your spot I wouldn't be smiling as much as you are."

"You would. We have come to the point where, yes the championship means something but there are other things that are more important, that make us happy, that make us remember why life is worth living."

Lewis felt the vibrations Sebastian's vocal chords were making, his arms tightening around Sebastian's midriff, he felt so relieved to have him. God knows how much more ill he would feel after all of this today had he not had Sebastian by his side. 

The whole time they talked in hushed voices, Sebastian's arm around Lewis' back, supporting him, his hand stroking Lewis' upper arm. Seb's thumb making soothing circles Lewis could feel through the Nomex of his race overalls. 

Antti and Angela were now in their own conversation, Lewis and Sebastian in their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated. continued with the tradition of titling anything with reputation lyrics ;)))))


End file.
